Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical devices, and more particularly, to interconnect structures in electrical devices.
Description of the Related Art
Back end of the line (BEOL) resistance and capacitance are important parameters in interconnect performance, typically documented as RC product. As the dimensions of electrical devices, such as semiconductor and memory devices, continue to scale, i.e., be reduced, the resistance typically increases exponentially, while the capacitance increases linearly (or remains constant through material changes). The interest in reducing the RC product has driven reducing the capacitance by reducing the dielectric constant of some of the dielectric materials being used in electrical devices.